mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Simone
Miss Simone is a mermaid shapeshifter from the Island of Fog book series by Keith Robinson. Biography Simone was part of the Shapeshifter Project led by Professor Bart. Simone's parents were unable to have children naturally but the program allowed them to have twins, Simone and her brother Felipe. Before she was born, Simone was given the DNA of a mermaid. When she was eight years old, she gained the power to become a mermaid. Simone's job as a shapeshifter was to help humans learn and communicate with mermaids as well as stop the mermaids from sinking ships. However, the mermaids' childish and silly nature clashed with Simone's scientific and serious mind. She grew up to become Carter's lead scientist, the leader of Carter and the head of the Shapeshifter Project. Years later, she started a new shapeshifter program which started the events of Island of Fog. Personality Simone has a scientific mind and thus is naturally skeptical, logical and very intelligent. She is curious about the world and wants to better understand it. As a scientist, Simone did not believe in magic and tried to search for logical explanations for the more mystical creatures of New Earth as well as her own strange mermaid abilities. She is strong, determined and a good leader. She can sometimes come off as cold and strict but gets along well with her comrades and is respected by both the old and new generation of shapeshifters. Simone is serious and focused which makes her clash with real mermaids. She hates mermaids because of their silly nature and wicked ways. She hates being a mermaid as her glamour attracts too much attention and believes her mind would be better suited for the body of a sphinx or a centaur. Appearance Miss Simone has long, shiny golden hair, startling blue eyes and her skin has a golden tan. She always wears a cloak of shiny green material and she walks barefoot. Because of her mermaid glamour, Simone is extremely beautiful and all eyes are drawn to her. Her glamour manifests as a bright aura that has been described as a light or energy that chases the shadows away. In mermaid form, her glamour is even stronger and her beauty more vibrant. Her skin gains a strange luminescence and her hands become webbed. Her legs become a fish tail with gigantic fins. Fish scales cover her up to her stomach. Her skirt drapes her tail like seaweed while her cloak becomes long and stringy like reeds, almost like her clothes are an extension of her aquatic body. Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''Simone can effortlessly transition from human to mermaid and vice versa. Like all shapeshifters, the change is triggered by her thoughts and not contact with water. However, if she is pushed into water when she is unconscious, her mermaid instincts may kick in and change her. ** '''Healing: '''Every time she changes form, her cells regenerate allowing her to heal her injuries and fight off infections and sickness. As an adult, her ability has weakened, leaving her unable to fully fight off certain illnesses and preventing her from healing as quickly. * '''Enhanced Lung Capacity: '''Mermaids cannot actually breathe underwater but they can hold their breath for vast amounts of time like dolphins and seals. They can stay underwater most of the time and only have to surface for a minute to replenish their air supply. Her voice isn't distorted by the water, allowing her and other mermaids to converse perfectly when submerged. * '''Waterproof: '''When Simone surfaces, all the water flows off her head, leaving her hair, but not her skin or scales, completely dry. Her smart clothes mimic this ability. * '''Glamour: '''Simone's mermaid glamour is the source of her incredible beauty. It manifests as a strange aura. The spell can only be temporarily broken by a phoenix's rebirth. Simone cannot get rid of it herself. ** '''Enchantment: '''Simone's glamour emits an aura that makes her attractive to others without even trying. Men are particularly charmed by her spell. When she appears, every man's gaze turns towards her. While she can't weaken her enchantment, she can strengthen it. At full power, she draws males towards her. They don't even have to see her they just feel a strong desire to go in her direction until they find her. When they do see her, they cannot help but stare at her beauty. The enchantment is stronger in her mermaid form. ** '''Eternal Youth: '''The glamour possibly keeps Simone youthful, as well as beautiful, forever, at least skin deep. An adult Hal wondered if she ever aged and Travis thought she looked surprisingly beautiful for a woman in her fifties. * '''Mermaid's Rage: '''When mermaids are angered, their rage affects the world around them. The ground seems to tremble as if an earthquake is approaching, fire and flames flicker as if disturbed by a draft and an ice cold wind blows fiercely around them. Nearby creatures feel a sense of unease in their stomachs. In this state, Simone seems to emit powerful vibrations, sometimes strong enough to almost knock two twelve-year boys off their feet. According to Simone, mermaids can do much worse if they try. they can raise tidal waves and sink small boats. * '''Sonic Scream: '''When angered, mermaids emit a very powerful scream capable of easily shattering glass and causing intense pain to the eardrums. It is so loud and painful that it forces enemies and potential predators to quickly flee. See Also * Jolie, a jengu shapeshifter. * Mermaids (Island of Fog) Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Literature Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople